


We Are Living In a Material World

by Reniisstarker



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Guns, Inspired by Music, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, Sugar Baby Louis, niall - Freeform, underage in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reniisstarker/pseuds/Reniisstarker
Summary: All his life Louis has been used and abused by older men but now he's fighting back by using their own power against him. He doesn't believe in love just cold hard cash that is until he meets mob boss Harry.





	We Are Living In a Material World

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Song: Material Girl by Madonna.  
> Warning:  
> Rape- Louis is the victim but Harry isn't the rapist  
> Gold digging  
> Gun violence  
> 

Song: [Material Girl by Madonna](https://youtu.be/6p-lDYPR2P8)

"Hold him down!" He couldn't breath as he cried into the pillow. His own father yanked his pants down while his friends held him in place. He felt his vision cloud with tears and his throat catching his strangled sobs. He lifts his head slightly to see his father looking into his eyes. "Just be quiet Louis. It'll be quick." Louis burries his face back in the pillow hearing the man over him.

"Nice ass." He chuckles. Louis cries harder, his crying was his only comfort. He bites down on the pillow as the terrible smell of the man's body odor filled his nose. He clenches and unclenches his fist as his dad hold him down. Finally the man takes a hold of his waist and forces himself in.

No lube. 

No prep.

Just pushing in with one strong thrust. Louis' head jerks up and he screams. "Dad help me!" His father pushes his head back down into the pillow. Louis tries to fight but to no avail.

"Stop fighting Louis." His father hisses.

"Nah I like it when they fight." The man presses his large beer gut against Louis' back. He pulls his head up using hair and licks the side of Louis' face. Louis could feel his throat clump up with vomit from smelling his rancid breath. He squeezes his eyes hard as the grips his neck from behind and went as hard as he could. He wanted to commit right then and there. 

It lasted for a good six minutes until the man came in him. The man pulls out and gives Louis' butt a smack before wiping himself with a towel. 

Louis' father let's his wrist go and watched his son cry broken sobs out into the room. "Shut him up!" The man yells. 

"Hey just give me the money." The man digs in his pants pockets and hands Tony $500. Louis looks at his father as the man leaves.

"That's all I'm worth?" He laughs humorlessly. "You had me raped for five hundred dollars!" 

"It's rent!" 

"If you needed money then go get a job you spineless snake!" His father hand lands hard against his face making his head turn to the side. Louis slowly turns towards him and leans close to him. "I hate you and when you die I'll take everything you own including your little shred of dignity."

"I'm your father." 

"You're no father of mine, Tony. "

* * *

Now four years later Louis attends university and after his father's untimely death (shot during a drug deal gone wrong) he did what he promised, he took all of the money in his father's back account and with custody of the old man's body he buried him near a sink hole much to his families dismeay but he didn't care. That night after the rape he dedicated his life to making those who wronged him pay and those who even try to see that he's not one to fuck with. That night he forgot about love and decided that if he had to cold hearted then so be it. 

When he was sixteen he met an older man who showered him in gifts and even though Louis wasn't planning on having sex with him he realized his body, his charm, and his feminine features made men do what ever he wanted. But you see he actually loved this man until he found out he was married. He vowed to never be attached and took a knife to the man's tires. But that wasn't all, no he also wrote his wife anonymously causing their divorce and the man sending him $8,000,000 to keep quiet. That was when Louis realized another thing, he had the brains and looks to manipulate a man amd ruin his life. He loved the power he gained. 

He paid his way into college by using men the same way they used him with his body and cash. He had them think they were in control only to snatch it away. He alone led to five divorces, three heart broken men, and one man buried near a sinkhole. And guess what? He loved it. 

 Yes he dated a poor guy but it was only short lived not because he wanted to use him but because he actually wanted to try living normal but the cry for power was so loud he left him.

So now here he is sitting in the VIP section of a club with his back to an older man's chest, in a red skin tight dress, heels, aagold necklace,and a fur coat, as the man rolls up a third cigar. Louis wished the cigars would do him in soon but not before he changed his will. He looks around the club, knowing damn well if the man wasn't so rich they'd be kicked out due to the mess and Louis' age. Louis stands up and fixes his skirt grabbing his empty wine glass. The man gives him one good slap on the ass causing him to grit his teeth and jump. He turns to the man and smiles though, giving the old geezer a wink. He quickly moves through the crowd and to the back of the bar where he steals a cigarette out of a guys box that was just sitting there. He lights it and makes his way back to the VIP section when he's stopped by two guys. One of the  guy's is obvious a fake blonde due to his brown roots and the other a dark skinned Pakistan man with (Louis had to admit) a beautiful face structure. 

"You look hella cute." The fake blonde says looking him up and down. 

Louis rolls his eyes use to the run down.

"Don't act like that," the beautiful man says putting an arm on Louis' shoulder. Louis removes it quickly and starts to walk around them but not with out the blonde getting in his way.

"Ugh." Louis groans. "What? Is your next pick up line as bad as your hair or is there something else?" They both try to speak before Louis puts up a finger. "What's your credit card number?" 

"Um."

"How much money is in your bank account?"

"We--"

"Now if you two scrubs can get out of my way I will like to get back to VIP."

He moves through them before one yells out, "Our boss wants to talk to you." Louis looks over his shoulder.

"Okay and?" He rolls his eyes and keeps walking. He was then pulled down by a hand. He lands on a lap. He yelps and hits the owner of the hand. "Let me go you brute!" 

"Don't hit me first." He looks at a set of dark green eyes. Those eyes where beautiful.

Louis clears his throat and sits up on the man's lap and looks directly at him. The man had long shoulder length curly hair, a strong jawline, a partion nose, and strong green eyes. Oh those eyes. Greener than money. 

"You are?" Louis puts his hand on his hip and looks the man up and down. "And who do you think you are grabbing me like that?"

The man smils at him with his large hand resting on Louis lower back. "I just wanted to talk to you and also you your dress has a tear in it." 

Louis lifts up and sure enough there is tear right where his ass is. He turns crimson and sits firmly on the man's lap. "You could've just said that." 

"Nah that wouldn't have been good enough."

Louis looks over to VIP. The man he was with looks directly at him. He's clearly angry as he slams his wine glass down and walks over to Louis. Louis lowers his head. "Oh shit." 

The man is standing there infront of the both of them. The man snaps his finger in Louis' face. "Aye get back up there!" Louis tries to get up but the green eyes man sits him back down.

"He's busy." 

The man from VIP growls and yanks Louis' arm trying to get him up. Louis screams at the sharp pain. 

"I said he's busy." A gun was drawn, no several. Louis looked at the green eyed man and his small entourage; the blonde, the beautiful man, another guy with a Batman necklace on, and a woman that looked a little like him all had their guns drawn. "I'm going to give you thirty seconds to leave or I can get my sister to rissle your rancid ass with bullets." Louis watched as the others but the woman, clearly the sister, put their guns away. Her eyes loxkel on the man's heart. 

"One..." 

"You know what fuck this! Enjoy that tramp he can't even give proper head."

"Twenty nine!" The man cussed before scrambling back to VIP as the sister cocked the gun. "Good lad." Green eyes smiles at Louis. "I'm Harry Styles and no you can't have my credit card number." 

"Louis Tomlinson and remove your hand from my ass or else I can shove my foot up your ass."

"Fair enough." Harry puts his hand in the middle of Louis' back. 

* * *

 

After a while Louis got tires of sitting on the guys lap and watching others have a good time. 

"Well it's getting late I need to go back to my dorm." He tries to stand but once again he's stopped. "Ugh dude it's literally dark no one will see."

"If you're bore just ask to dance." Louis hates that the man is so beautiful because he can't even roll his eyes at him. He just follows his lead. The man, Harry stands him up and wraps Louis' fur coat around his waist and lead him to the dance floor. The song was slow yet sexual. Louis looks around nervously before the man pulls him closer and turns his head to face him. 

"How long have you been doing this Louis?" 

"What do you mean?" He places his hands on the man's shoulders. He comes to his nose in heels alone. 

"You know selling your self for old men to use."

Louis scuffs. "I use them. I gotta pay my bills somehow."

Harry chuckles. "So you're a hustler?" 

"More or less," Louis answers with his signature smile.

"I bet that smile kills them." 

"I bet your sister kills them too." 

"Oh she does if I say so." 

"So what are you?" 

"I'm a bad guy. I use people to get what I want but unlike you I don't fuck them." 

The bluntness made Louis happy. "Good because that's my job." 

"Louis I'm surprised you don't remember me." 

Louis looks at him with a confused expression. "Sorry but I don't." 

The music changes to another romantic song by some guy singing about loving a woman who doesn't love him back. 

"I remember you always talking about making in big in the music industry and I would stay up at night listening to you sing late at night. I would press my ear against the wall." 

Louis shakes his head. "I'm sorry." 

The man sighs. "You once told me, 'Harry if I don't get away from my father I might die' and then a week after your rape you said to me 'You're the only man I trust.'"

Louis paused. "How do you know about my rape?" He grows cold and tense. "Tell me now!" 

Harry pulls him closer and does one spin, his lips to Louis' ear. "Because you told me. It was raining and you climbed through my window and laid on the floor with me and said it to me. I held you and threatened to kill your ftaher but you said no because it was either that or foster care. You even said to me, 'I would die if it wasn't for you' and I said 'I would do anything to make you happy.'."

Louis feels his shoulders sink a bit. "Haz?" He looks up at Harry. 

Harry nods. "Yes Boobear?" 

"Why did you leave me if you cared about?" Louis swats Harry's chest and moves away. He pushes the doors to the club open and walks to his car tears streaming down his eyes. Another man from his past that betrayed him. Another lying man. 

"Louis!" He opens his car, opens the glove department and pulls out his car keys. He starts the car but not with out Harry knocking on the car window. He looks at Harry before opening the passenger side. 

"What?" 

"You always run way."

"You have no --"

"I left because I got into shit trying to be a hard ass that's how I got involved with the mob and then I heard you where dating Mickey Palo before he got shot up and then saying some lawyer, and then now that creep in there and I came to the conclusion that you where selling yourself and thought, he's so much more than that." 

"Well you were wrong. I'm just a play thing now get over it." 

"No you're not. You're Louis. Louis, the boy who loved music like no other and taught himself to play the piano even when the landlord in our apartment building threatened to evict you and your dad for loud noises." Louis amiles a little but turns his head. "I can't stop you Louis nor can I save you cause look at me I can be killed any minute for being the game that I'm in, but I do know that you're a fantastic person even when you're crying in a car." 

Louis touches his cheeks and sure enough there's mascara running down his cheeks. "I can handle anything."

"But I can't." Harry leans into the car and kisses Louis' cheek. "I hope to see you around soon Material Boy." He pulls out and with out a word walks back to the club. 

Louis sits there for a moment before contemplating to go back in or drive off. He starts his car again and drives off.


End file.
